


clap your game ('cause we're hands)

by mukkmuro



Series: we were born to be together (torn apart) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, get over it and enjoy the, i'm a fluff slut i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkmuro/pseuds/mukkmuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is lame and Peter's even lamer for loving him. </p><p>(Who cares?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	clap your game ('cause we're hands)

They're laying in bed, feet tangled, fingers intertwined, lazying around for a chance. Peter's pretending to read, while Wade talks on and on about _god-knows-what-and-something-rabbits_ and an infectious smile spreads on his lips, which he promptly burrows in the book. 

 

"I like that smile, spidey, you should smile like that more, no - wait, I mean, you should smile like that always, 'cause I really dig it, almost as much as I like - _what do I like again?_ Oh, yeah, bingo, tacos! Almost, though, but so close, you can do it, spidey, shower me with that gorgeous, radiating smile, I believe in you, baby boy," and shit, that does it, Peter's laughing and Wade is beaming at him like a proud mother bear and granted, it's a fucked-up analogy, but Peter's heart clenches either way. 

 

"You're _so_ lame," he wheezes out, breathless after an eternity of giggles later. "I resent that, we're Amazing with capital A from Awesome with capital A from Ace, Amazing Awesome Ace, that's us, Peter, clap your hands, c'mon, do it, do it, do it" and he does as told again, because it's impossible to say no to him. (That's only true in Peter's case.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry for making them a tad (/lot) too sappy. i'm just... /gurgles in feels. 
> 
> (shower me with your opinions. please and thank you! ;33)


End file.
